<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Five Times That Ben Saved Rey's Valentine's Day &amp; How She Forever Saved His by AnneAnna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293962">Five Times That Ben Saved Rey's Valentine's Day &amp; How She Forever Saved His</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneAnna/pseuds/AnneAnna'>AnneAnna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5 Times, Almost Kissing at 17 and 23 (but Rey is a senior so practically 18), And then Ben saved the day, Childhood Friends, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, Fake Dating, Fluff, For One Hot Minute, Friends to Lovers, Meeting in Elementary School, Mentions of Alcoholism and UnderAge Drinking, Mentions of Rey's Past Abuse, Middle School Dance Disaster, No Pregnancy, Protective Ben Solo, Rey goes to therapy and Ben to AA for teens but this is still fluffy I promise, Rey is adopted by Jyn and Cassian, Reylo Valentine's Fluff, Snowed in together, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, These Tropes Bring All The Fluff to the Yard, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wedding Reception, and Rey got it, proposal, six year age gap, with Uncle Luke the all time interruptor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:27:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneAnna/pseuds/AnneAnna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Very Loosely based off of this Twitter Prompt with a six year age gap and a Friends to Lovers slow burn.</p><p>Curious Cat Prompt: Ben makes a confession in his wedding speech: He knew he was going to marry Rey when he and Rey were 4 years old and she gave him a Valentine she made and colored herself. And 21 years later, he still has that Valentine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, very minor Ben/Bazine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Five Times That Ben Saved Rey's Valentine's Day &amp; How She Forever Saved His</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know a few extremely talented authors have written fics using this prompt already but I wanted to put my own twist on it. Happy Valentine's Day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<em>The First Time 2000</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Skinny, short brown hair, a scattering of freckles. The feral girl stood, watching as her new mother walked away. It was a new school and she was completely and utterly broken by the niceness. There were actual smiles on teacher’s faces, books in the bookshelves. The walls had been painted in the last century.  </p><p> </p><p>Of course Rey’s first day of school would be on Valentine’s Day. It couldn’t be any other way.  She stood staring at her classroom walls papered with red and pink hearts and watched students swapping cards, as always she was an outsider.</p><p> </p><p>Jyn had packed Rey’s lunch, she’d taught her how to brush her teeth, how to comb her hair and how to walk without looking at the ground (well that would take some time). But Jyn in all her tender touches had forgotten that Rey’s preschool class would be celebrating Valentine’s Day and hadn’t given her a single card to give to classmates.</p><p> </p><p>Jyn apologized to the teacher but then had to run off to work. After she left , Rey snuck out of the classroom and sat against the door.  She was completely and utterly overwhelmed. </p><p> </p><p>Ben Solo, a brooding fourth grader rounded the corner. He hated Valentine’s Day.  Girls had started changing this year and they suddenly had expectations. His classmate Bazine had dropped more than one hint that she would like him to be her Valentine.  The candy hearts covering his desk were ridiculous.</p><p> </p><p>His mother had given him a packet of cards and he hadn’t signed a single one. And he had no wish to. He barely tolerated his classmates who had only stopped making fun of his ears in September.  </p><p> </p><p>Ben would rather ride his bike or play Wii golf than be at school today.</p><p> </p><p>Then he saw Rey sitting on the ground outside of the classroom.  He saw her empty hands tremble and he knew the problem. For it was a small town and his social worker mother had told him how Jyn and Cassain had adopted a girl. A girl whose mother and stepfather put her through hell.</p><p> </p><p>“Be gentle with her if you see her Ben, she’s had it rough,”  His mother had said.</p><p> </p><p>And Ben could see that all over her face as she chewed her lip and wrung her hands. He looked at his cards and he looked at the girl.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey kid!’ Ben softly called.</p><p> </p><p>She lifted her head up, her hazel eyes as big as saucers. </p><p> </p><p>“Would you like these?’” Ben tried to hand her the cards. </p><p> </p><p>Rey looked at him in disbelief, for she wasn’t used to people giving her anything.</p><p> </p><p>“You can take them, I don’t need them,” Ben said and practically shoved them in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Not a big deal,” he said and shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>Rey still stood there, holding the cards delicately. Ben moved on but then ducked into a classroom.  </p><p> </p><p>He watched Rey look at the cards, climb off the ground and walk into her class. </p><p> </p><p>A rare smile flew across his face.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>At the end of the day Rey exited the classroom with her new friends Finn, Rose, Kaydel and Jannah. They all welcomed the quiet girl to the circle and Rey proudly had cards from them in her new shiny backpack.  Rey had never given or received Valentine’s Day cards before. She would remember this day as the day she was invisible no more. </p><p> </p><p>They all exited the building and she waved as her fellow classmates ran toward their parents. Jyn was standing with Principal Holdo, chatting away.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Rey saw Ben Solo beside the entrance being yelled at by Mr. Skywalker, the Assistant Principal.</p><p> </p><p>“You cannot throw a girl’s candy hearts in her face Ben, it’s just mean!” Luke yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“But I didn’t want them Uncle Luke, Bazine won’t leave me alone!”  Ben protested.  </p><p> </p><p>Rey cringed at the yelling as it made her think of far too many nights in her mother and Plutt’s house. </p><p> </p><p>“Go home, I’m telling your mother, I expect that you will be grounded as well as your punishment here!” Mr. Skywalker said sternly.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate having you at school, you’re never fair!” Ben hissed.</p><p> </p><p>“Just go home Ben and mind your temper,” his Uncle instructed.</p><p> </p><p>Ben glared at him and stomped away almost running into Rey. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry," he muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Rey looked at the boy with the angry expression and pulled a card out of her pocket and held it out for him. The teacher has asked them to choose one person to make a card for and Rey had chosen Ben.</p><p> </p><p>Ben looked at her timid expression and gently took it from her.</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t throw it in my face though,” Rey whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Ben felt ashamed of his temper display and opened the card.  He read it’s sticker message that the teacher had obviously helped Rey with as it said, ”Thank you for being my hero.” </p><p> </p><p>The card hit Ben in the gut, especially as he spied a red burn mark on Rey’s wrist and a bruise on her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome,” he gulped and said, “I won’t throw it in your face, I promise, I‘ll keep it. Thank you for being nice too.” </p><p> </p><p>The smile Rey gave him would stay imprinted in his mind for a long time.</p><p> </p><p>*******</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> The Second Time 2008 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rey Andor sat on the bench and thought about how much she hated Middle school, especially on Valentine’s Day. This was the first dance for sixth graders and her date was Cardo Netal.  Rey was very flattered that he asked for Cardo was very cute with blue eyes and dark brown hair. All the girls liked him and he had picked <em> her. </em></p><p> </p><p>Over the past few years Rey had blossomed under Jyn and Cassian’s care and was a sixth grade beauty. Rey now smiled on a frequent basis. She learned to eat at a table and sleep in a bed.  She learned normal touches didn't end in a punch.</p><p> </p><p>Rey would forget sometimes her life before, but then it would whisper sometimes and tell her things. It would tell her that she wasn’t significant, that she didn’t matter, that she really was just a piece of trash. </p><p> </p><p>But when Cardo smiled at her and asked her to be his date, those whispers disappeared. Rey felt that she mattered.  But then disaster struck when Cardo broke his arm. Now Cardo sat on a chair perched like a king and every sixth grade girl battled for his attention, trying to sign their name on his cast.  Jannah and Rose were both engrossed with Finn, equally fighting for his attention. Kaydel had moved away in third grade.</p><p> </p><p>And poor Rey was left alone. No one even asked her to dance. The whispers came back.</p><p> </p><p>Rey glanced at Ben Solo and Bazine Netal fighting on the dance floor.  They were eleventh grade chaperones and had just started dating. Bazine was a high school cheerleader and Ben was a football player.  Both coaches had volunteered their senior varsity players to help.</p><p> </p><p>Ben and Rey hadn't really talked since that Valentine’s Day seven years ago but they were always pleasant to each other.  Ben always had a smile for Rey at picnics and community events.  </p><p> </p><p>Ben, Bazine, Cardo and Rey had all ridden to the dance in Ben’s car together and Ben had offered Rey a kind smile when he saw her.</p><p> </p><p>Now Bazine was throwing a fit because Ben wanted to stay till the end of the dance and she wanted to duck out to a party.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t go to the party Bazine, I’ve gotten in enough trouble lately and I’m not risking it, ” Ben hissed.</p><p> </p><p>“Well that’s your own stupidity for drinking with the football team, but I want to go to the party Ben!” Bazine stomped her foot.</p><p> </p><p>“Why, so you can flirt with other players like you always do?” Ben snarled. </p><p> </p><p>“You know what, I’m going to that party with or without you Solo. I’ll get a ride,” Bazine said folding her arms over her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Just so you know Bazine if you ditch me, we are through!” Ben growled.</p><p> </p><p>“Well good because quite frankly I’m tired of you!” Bazine said and then tossed her head. “Come on Cardo, I’ll get one of my friends to drop you off, it's not like you can dance easily anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>And Rey watched as Cardo and Bazine exited the room, neither one sparing her a glance.  The dance wasn’t even halfway through and they had left her all alone with her pink ruffled dress and no date. Rey felt the tears of abandonment come to the forefront as she remembered all the nights in her early childhood when her mother and Plutt had left her alone for a night out.</p><p> </p><p>Rey felt a hand on her shoulder.  It was Ben, “It seems we are dateless kiddo, would you like to dance?”</p><p> </p><p>And Rey couldn’t believe it, for Ben was a high schooler. She would be the envy of every girl there, and he was kinda cute too.</p><p> </p><p>So Rey nodded yes and brushed her tears away. Ben very gently placed one hand on her shoulder and entwined her other hand with his.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you ever danced before Rey?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Rey shook her head, ‘It’s my first dance.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well then kiddo, let’s make it special,” Ben said with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>After Ben danced with Rey, other boy’s asked and she didn’t sit down for the rest of the evening.</p><p> </p><p>Then Ben called Rey’s parents and recieved permission to stop at DQ on the way home and they sat in the booth eating mint chocolate chip ice cream.  Ben and Rey discussed their mutual addiction to Galaxy Wars and how excited they were for the new sequel trilogy even if it wasn’t coming out for awhile.</p><p> </p><p>Then Ben walked Rey to her door and told her, “I hope your Valentine’s Day was special kiddo.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry you broke up with your girlfriend,” Rey said but she wasn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Ben laughed, “ I should have known better, she’s well, she’s kind of a - “</p><p> </p><p>“Slut?” Rey supplied. Everyone knew the things Bazine Netal got up to.  </p><p> </p><p>“Hey you’re in sixth grade, you shouldn’t say things like that!” Ben ordered.</p><p> </p><p>Rey raised her eyebrows and Ben said, “Okay, okay I wasn’t entirely innocent in sixth grade.”</p><p> </p><p>Then he gently tapped her shoe with his, “You need to find someone better than Cardo to date kid, you deserve a good  boyfriend, not a jerk.”  </p><p> </p><p>Rey looked at Ben and met his gaze, “And you deserve a good girlfriend Ben, somebody who will date you not cause you're popular but cause they like you.”</p><p> </p><p>And Ben looked keenly at her and said, “You’re one smart kiddo, you know that. Hey maybe one day I’ll be lucky enough to date you!  You’re just a little young for me sweetheart now,” Ben tweaked her nose and winked. </p><p> </p><p>Rey knew that Ben was teasing so she laughed. But she also made a wish in her heart, that someday, somehow she would date Ben Solo.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The Third Time 2014 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rey could not believe it. This was the worst Valentine’s Day of her life. She was sitting in her car on the side of the road with a flat tire and of course no tire in the trunk. Her cell phone was predictably dead and to top it off it was snowing heavily.</p><p> </p><p>Rey had taken her SAT her junior year but the scholarship committee at her school of choice had offered her a full ride if she increased her score by ten points. So Rey studied her tail off the past few months and this morning had driven to Lancaster to take the test.</p><p> </p><p> Looking at the surrounding snowy landscape and sitting in her useless car, Rey wondered if she could hike to the Solo Place; it was about four miles up the road.  She was so stupid for taking a back road home when it was snowing.  Her parents wouldn’t even know where to look for her once they realized she was missing.</p><p> </p><p>And then through the windy road a car drove by and stopped. The driver rolled the window down and Rey rolled hers. Of all people it was Ben Solo; she hadn’t seen him in years.</p><p> </p><p>“You need something Andor?” Ben asked in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“My tire is flat and I don’t have a spare!” Rey answered, slightly flushed for he was seriously attractive.</p><p> </p><p>“I can give you a ride to my house and we can get my dad to help you,” Ben offered.</p><p> </p><p>Rey nodded, she really didn’t have a choice. The weather was getting worse and worse.  Rey crawled into Ben’s front seat and she was suddenly aware of his presence, he was so big and so muscular. His dark eyes scanned her face and he offered her a smile, “You look good Rey, all grown up now.” Rey blushed but said,</p><p>“Can I call my parent’s on your cell?” </p><p> </p><p>Ben handed her his phone and their fingers brushed sending shivers down Rey’s spine.</p><p> </p><p>Rey quickly called her parents and when she told them she was heading towards the Solo house her mom suggested she stay there, “The weather is really bad out honey, I don’t think you should drive home - I’m sure Leia would put you up for a few hours until it calms down.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey inwardly groaned. This was the last thing she needed, to be stuck with Ben who was just so tempting. But she asked Ben, “My mom doesn’t want me driving all the way home, can I park myself at yours til the weather clears?”</p><p> </p><p>Ben nodded and Rey let her mother know.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry to be a bother Ben,” Rey apologized.</p><p> </p><p>Ben studied her for a moment and said “It’s no problem, It’s a good thing my mom sent me to town to get some supplies. We’ll make it back to my house in no time and she’ll be all over you. Don’t be surprised if she feeds you!” </p><p> </p><p>Rey laughed for she remembered Leia from the few times she’d been to her house and Ben was right, there was always food in the equation. </p><p> </p><p>And that would have been that but just before Ben hit his three mile long driveway, the car got stuck.  The snow had really started falling and even with his four wheel drive, Ben couldn’t make it, the wheels just kept spinning.</p><p> </p><p>Ben called up his parents and his mother suggested in a rather worried tone that they walk to Uncle Luke’s home which was only a quarter mile down the lane.</p><p> </p><p>And so Rey and Ben trudged through the crunchy and wet snow to Luke’s house. Rey felt miserable; she was freezing and damp and her tennis shoes were soaked through. Her car was stuck and now she would probably be spending hours with her long time crush who had always treated her like a little sister.  Valentine’s Day couldn’t get any worse.</p><p> </p><p>They finally got to the house which was completely cold.  “I’ll start a fire, Ben offered and Rey said, “I’ll find something to drink to warm us up.”  </p><p> </p><p>“He probably has some Swiss Miss,” Ben suggested.</p><p> </p><p>While Rey fumbled with the kettle, Ben lit a fire in the fireplace, making the living room nice and toasty.</p><p> </p><p>Rey brought out two steaming cups of cocoa and Ben slid on the couch beside her.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, not a bad way to spend the day,” Ben said.</p><p> </p><p>Rey decided to be bold, “So I take it there’s no one whose missing you for Valentine’s Day?”</p><p> </p><p>Ben shook his head and snorted, ‘No, getting my doctorate in Boston has not been good to me on the dating front. I’m too much of a hick.”  Then he narrowed his eyes and asked, “And you, breaking hearts in high school?”</p><p> </p><p>Rey shook her head, “I haven’t really dated anyone seriously. Just a few dates here and there.” </p><p> </p><p>Ben’s eyes roved over Rey in her tight blue sweater and said, “Well clearly they don’t know what is right in front of them, you’re beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey’s heart started to beat rapidly, Ben Solo had just called her beautiful. This couldn’t be real, so she brushed it off, “There are far more attractive girls than me.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben looked at her, “Why do you always do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do what?” Rey laughed nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Sell yourself short, it’s like you believe you aren’t worth love and affection,” Ben stated.</p><p> </p><p>Rey was startled, it was if Ben saw straight into her deepest doubts. She took a deep breath, “Ben, Jyn and Cassian are lovely, but there was - there was so much before.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Ben said softly.</p><p> </p><p>And Rey looked at Ben carefully, confused at his empathy.</p><p> </p><p>“My mom has been in Social Services for a long time and I’ve heard a lot of stories,” Ben sighed. “My grandfather was an alcoholic and he wasn’t very nice. My mom and my Uncle had to be removed from him and he accidentally killed my grandmother in a drunk driving accident.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey stared at Ben in shock for she always assumed that everything about his family was perfect.</p><p> </p><p>Ben continued his confessions, “I started drinking myself in high school with our Football team and developed a real alcohol addiction.  Snoke would always look the other way.  I came home really drunk one night and broke the  window  of our front door. My mom freaked out and she actually reported Snoke which got him fired.  I had to attend AA for teens because my mom wanted me to see how bad alcoholism could get. I only drink now on special occasions.”</p><p> </p><p>“That's why you didn’t want to go with Bazine to the party,” Rey said. It all made sense.</p><p> </p><p>“Well that and she was really the worst girlfriend in the world,” Ben laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah well her brother was the worst Valentine’ Day Date I ever had.” Rey snorted, “I was glad when they moved away the next year.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too, she made my life a living hell after I ditched her,” Ben said.</p><p> </p><p>“That was really sweet how you took care of me,” Rey confessed, looking up at Ben through her lashes.</p><p> </p><p>‘You were worth it, still are,” Ben whispered.</p><p> </p><p>And Rey had the funniest feeling that Ben Solo was going to kiss her. For he looked at her lips and leaned in. He placed one hand on her face and cradled her cheek. Rey closed her eyes and leaned forward. She felt his lips start to gently brush against hers when suddenly the front door slammed.</p><p> </p><p>Rey and Ben jumped apart as Luke Skywalker’s voice called from the foyer, “You kids alright? Your mother wanted me to check on you.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Yep, we are peachy,” Ben said but looked irritated.</p><p> </p><p>Rey’s heart sank, she had been so close, so close to kissing Ben.  She knew he was just home for the weekend anyway but it would have been perfect to feel his luscious lips against hers.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Rey spent two days stuck with Ben and Luke and unfortunately Luke’s constant presence kept Rey and Ben from having another moment. He even sat between them on the couch as if he knew. </p><p> </p><p>Luke did keep them well fed and they watched the Original Galaxy Wars Trilogy as well as the Prequels.  Luke gave Rey his bed while he and Ben slept in the living room. Rey lay there wondering if Ben was thinking about her the way she thought about him. It was torture to be around him and have nothing remotely romantic happen. Finally on Monday the roads were clear and Ben and Luke dug Rey’s car out and changed the tire. </p><p> </p><p>Ben told Luke to give him a minute with Rey and he raised his eyebrows but went back into the car.</p><p> </p><p>“I really like you Rey,” Ben said softly, catching Rey off guard. “But I’m leaving for an internship in Australia on Friday, that’s why I came home for the weekend. If I do alright there, Lando my boss has promised me a two year contract and I can’t turn that down.  Graphic art is really difficult to get into.”   </p><p> </p><p>Rey’s heart deflated at the second part of the confession.  However Rey was much stronger than her early years and said, “It’s okay, I understand. I’m heading to Duke in five months.” Rey had known this thing between them was too good to be true.</p><p> </p><p>Ben looked at Rey and shook his head, “This is really terrible timing...you and I both have major life changes ahead. I really, really wish I could give us a chance but …” Ben’s voice trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>“I know and Ben it’s okay. Can I hug you goodbye at least? Rey asked shyly. Ben’s arms were quickly around her and he whispered, “Someday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Someday,” Rey sighed, but privately thought that someday would never happen.</p><p> </p><p>Ben Solo would always be the one who got away.</p><p> </p><p>*********</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The Fourth Time 2019 </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Of all days, Rose would have a rehearsal dinner, it would be Valentine’s Day!” Jannah grumbled and Rey laughed. They were both getting dressed for the Rehearsal dinner in their hotel room.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey at least you have a date,” Rey pointed out, “I’m doomed to all the questions of, “Why doesn’t a lovely girl like you have a boyfriend?”" </p><p> </p><p>“Which begs the question Rey,”  Jannah sighed, “Why don’t you have a boyfriend? I feel like you never give anyone a fair chance. The last guy who made it past date number three was Snap and that was a disaster.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey laughed. Snap had ended up at Duke with her and they had tried dating during her sophomore year.  It became very evident after a month or two that Snap was hot for her roommate Kari. Rey, who had never been dazzled by Snap, gave them her full blessing. Rey had decided to attend therapy in college and it had bolstered her self confidence and acceptance in amazing ways.  The whispers had left imprints but they no longer owned her. </p><p> </p><p>“No one has caught my attention,” Rey protested, “Just because Finn finally realized his feelings for you doesn't mean we all are so lucky.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well honestly I’m glad he waited until Rose found Hux or that would have been awkward. I always felt like we were Betty and Veronica,” Jannah admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“And which one are you?” Rey laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Jannah tossed her head, “Veronica of course, I’m the sexy one. Besides Armie is definitely broody enough to be Jughead Jones while Finn is Archie all the way.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey shook her head and the two long term friends headed downstairs to the Rehearsal dinner. Jannah headed over to Finn and Rey entered the private room alone.</p><p> </p><p>Rey wondered for the fifteenth billionth time if Ben would be in attendance. He and Hux had been good friends in High School and it wasn’t completely unrealistic. He probably had some Australian girlfriend now Rey imagined.  She sighed, a little part of her heart would always belong to her childhood crush.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Rey Andor!” How lovely you look, “Mrs. Tico’s voice cut through Rey’s thoughts as she grabbed her arm. Then she leaned towards Rey in a conspiratorial tone, “I have a friend I ‘d like you to meet.” And then before Rey had time to respond she dragged her over to the corner where a tall, slightly balding man of about forty stood.  He saw Rey and his eyes lit up. He was wearing a bright orange shirt and brown pants with black shoes.</p><p> </p><p>Rey cringed; she really did not want to be set up with someone this weekend, especially someone like that.  She would have to say something to Paige or Rose. The man looked positively hungry as he scanned her whole figure. Rey thought she was going to throw up.  </p><p> </p><p>The man stuck his hand out to say something when Rey suddenly felt a hand around her waist that pressed against her lower back.  It was one big hand.</p><p> </p><p>“There you are sweetheart.  Hi, I’m Ben,” Ben Solo said and stuck his other hand out to the man whose face literally dropped to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Tico’s face was all shades of confusion, ”Oh Rey, I didn’t realize you were seeing anyone. Ben it’s, it’s nice to see you again. Rose mentioned that you might be an Usher but wasn’t sure you could get off work."</p><p> </p><p>“I actually just got a job in Philly to be closer to my parents,” Ben said and Rey felt his thumb caress her back.</p><p> </p><p>“Well it is good to see you, have you seen Kaydel anywhere?”  For Mrs. Tico was not undeterred in her matchmaking attempts.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes," Ben replied, “I think she and her girlfriend are getting something to drink.</p><p> </p><p>“”My, my are there any single ladies here!” Mrs. Tico sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope so, cause I want to get laid this weekend!”  The guy said. Rey felt Ben’s hand practically possess her as he pulled her in tighter. </p><p> </p><p>“I think we are going to go get a drink at the bar,” Ben said smoothly and led Rey safely away.</p><p>He then ordered a soda for himself and Rey insisted on drinking the same.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to do that,” Ben said.</p><p> </p><p>“Considering what you just saved me from Ben, I’m pretty sure I do,” Rey laughed and then cautiously gave Ben a hug.</p><p> </p><p>He very generously hugged her back. “You know to really keep him away, you are going to have to pretend to be my girlfriend all weekend,” Ben stated with a smirk on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Rey looked at Ben straight in the eye, “You know you could just ask me out, it would be far simpler.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben sucked his breath in but recovered with, “I wouldn’t knock this strategy, it seems to be working so far, I’ve got your attention.” He wore a smirk but Rey saw the anxiousness in his dark eyes.  </p><p> </p><p>Rey licked her lips.  Ben was very intently staring at her face and he gently took her hand in his. Keeping his eyes locked on hers, he lifted her hand and kissed it.</p><p> </p><p>Rey reveled in his tender touch and their hands stayed linked.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you really in town now for good?” Rey asked cautiously and crossed her fingers in her heart.  </p><p> </p><p>“I am, I’m commuting to Philly and staying at my Uncle Luke’s house now that he moved to Florida, and you?”  Ben asked, hoping she would give an answer he wanted to hear.</p><p> </p><p>Rey kept her hazel eyes on his honeyed ones. “I’ve started my Masters of Psychology at College Park.  I drive down twice a week but I’m staying at home.” </p><p> </p><p>Ben smiled broadly, “Well then, I think maybe telling Mrs. Tico that we are dating won’t be a lie after all.” </p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps, but I think you better kiss me just to make sure we both know it’s something we both want to do.” Rey said.</p><p> </p><p>Ben answered with his lips and as they slotted over Rey’s and pulled her in, Rey felt like she was home. </p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The Fifth Time 2020 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Just breath, Rey, just breath.”  Rose told her best friend over the phone, “You’ve got this, your Viva will be fine, you are so well prepared.</p><p> </p><p>Rey turned around in her mirror and inspected herself in her sharp suit that her mother Jyn had helped her pick out. “I just really wish that Ben could show up and watch my defense. It’s so difficult with him working in Philly and with me based here,” Rey shared.</p><p> </p><p> This past year Rey had been forced to move to College Park during her last year of her Master’s.  Her Clinicals were based in DC and the daily commute was just too taxing.  </p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t you say you have a job interview close to home.” Rose asked. </p><p> </p><p>“I do, it’s in Lancaster, which would be great, but I don’t know if I’m getting it, what if I don’t pass today?” Rey sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“You will Rey this is everything you hoped for - you will finally be able to give back,"  Rose said softly.</p><p> </p><p>For Rey had decided to write her defense on Art Therapy and Trauma Victims, incorporating her personal experience.  Ben had cheered her on in every possible way and Rey really wished that he could make it today.</p><p> </p><p>She ended her phone call with Rose and walked from her off campus apartment to the Auditorium where she would give her defense.  She had artifacts in her satchel and her laptop bag.</p><p> </p><p>She set up her power point and chewed her lip nervously.  The crowd of colleagues and professors before her made her incredibly nervous.  Suddenly the power flickered off and her laptop frizzled.  </p><p> </p><p>Rey’s heart sunk because as the lights flickered back on, she knew she would still have to press onwards.  </p><p> </p><p>Dr. Tano would expect her to have a back up plan.</p><p> </p><p>Rey looked up in the crowd and then she saw him, her boyfriend and best friend. Ben was carrying two things in his hand, a bunch of roses and something else. She squinted, it was the Valentine's Day card she had made him so long ago. Rey put her hand to her heart and nodded at him. Now she was ready to go, working laptop or not, she would do this.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Rey threw her arms around her boyfriend as soon as it was over and they were out of the building.  </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you so much, Ben you’re the best, I can’t believe you brought this,” Rey said and looked lovingly at the little card she had made him so long ago.  </p><p> </p><p>She looked at the card and realized there was something taped to it. It was a ring. </p><p> </p><p>Ben kneeled down on one knee in the middle of the sidewalk and asked, “Rey being your boyfriend for the last two years has been wonderful. But I want to be more than that. I want us to belong to each other forever!”</p><p> </p><p>Rey brushed the tears from her eyes and said, “Ben my heart has belonged to you since Preschool. You have rescued me so many times and have always made me feel loved and accepted. And your acceptance has given me the courage to learn to accept myself. I am already yours, forever and always.”</p><p> </p><p>And Ben and Rey kissed in the middle of the campus.</p><p> </p><p> A year later they kissed in a wedding chapel, and during his wedding speech  Ben proudly displayed the card. He shared the story of how Rey gave it to him with tears in his eyes, “And now that  little girl who gave me a Valentine’s card is my beautiful wife.” For Ben had found Rey’s beauty and she had seen his light. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You might enjoy this short one shot:</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558806">The One Who Didn't Get Away</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>